Parentage: ‘HEESMIK’ originated as a naturally-occurring, whole plant mutation of Euonymus japonicus ‘Heespierrolino’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,852). In December of 2014 the inventor discovered the mutation at a commercial greenhouse in Rijsbergen, the Netherlands, growing amongst a cultivated population of Euonymus japonicus ‘Heespierrolino’. The mutation was noted for its unique foliage characteristics and was subsequently isolated for further evaluation in order to confirm the distinctness and stability of the characteristics first observed. Upon confirmation of distinctness and stability, the new Euonymus plant was selected for commercialization and given the name ‘HEESMIK’.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of ‘HEESMIK’, by way of softwood stem cuttings, was first performed in December of 2014 in Rijsbergen, the Netherlands. Through five subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.